


Snapshots of Eternity

by LordSlogra



Category: Original Work
Genre: High Fantasy, Magic, Magic-Users, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordSlogra/pseuds/LordSlogra
Summary: In the beginning, there was the Void and the Original One. Nothing versus everything, a battle to echo through eternity and everywhere in between. Take a look at the lives and afterlives of the beings that rule over the Kingdom of Life and their eternal battle with the forces of the Void.





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is going to be a series of one-shots detailing events in the lives of my characters. The first few chapters detail historical events that will most likely be referenced later on and so need to be written somewhere, and the rest will be random events that I come up with as and when.  
> I hope you enjoy :)!

In the beginning, there was Nothing.  
  
A Void, stretching out over vast seas of absence, lay in wait. It hungrily observed its prey, waiting for it to become complacent for, in the beginning, there was also something else. A tiny piece of matter, so small against the backdrop of nothing, it was almost insignificant. But, the Void knows better. It knows that, given the chance, this ball of matter could equal it in power and that is not something it wishes to happen.  
  
The ball expands, testing its boundaries, seeing how far it can move out into this unknown domain.  
  
The Void strikes, but the ball is quicker. In an instant, a being has been created – the first life, if you will – and it repels the Void with a blast of pure matter. The Void sucks it up but retreats for now, and the being is happy with its first deed. This being is the Original Archmage.  
  
As time goes on, the Original One expands its domain, sprawling out into what was once the territory of the Void. Attempted breaches into its domain become commonplace and the Original One learns to deal with the constant interruptions, but eventually its patience wears thin and it decides it needs some help. Learning from the small ball of matter before it, the Original One uses his Magic to form together matter into lumpy spheres and begins creating beings in its likeness. However, the Original One is only a creation itself and, as such, is imperfect – its creations even more so. As it watches them slowly come into existence on its rocky stages, the Original One sees them appear and disappear, live and die, it watches them interact – creating a language with which to communicate. Its creations refer to themselves as ‘Mortals’ and to their creator as ‘Immortal’. They begin to worship the Original One as their saviour from the Void’s attacks, creating a form of religion.  
  
The Original One begins to realise that its creations are no match for whatever forces the Void can conjure up, even growing quite fond of the frail creatures. Desperate times call for desperate measures, and the Original One is growing desperate. It decides to fragment its power into four, and become more like its creations, hoping that the sums of the parts will be greater than the whole. It decides on a gender – male; an age – matching those creations around 30 years; and an appearance – short, blond hair with azure eyes and robes. Finally, he seals away the quarter of his power kept to himself inside an azure crystal atop a long, golden staff.  
  
After this, he begins work on the other three vessels of his power. First, a being to rule over his creations; a ‘King’ in their language. This King is created older, wiser, garbed in the clothes of Mortal royalty and with brown hair and eyes. He too carries a staff to hold the Original One’s power, this time a wooden staff adorned at the top with a glistening emerald. Next, he creates one to watch over the Souls of those creations that have finished their lives. The ‘Light Lord’ has a name, ‘Mept’, meaning salvation in the oldest of Mortal tongues. This Mept is created aged as a wise Mortal elder with silver hair, eyes and a flowing, silver beard. He is garbed in resplendent white robes and carries a white staff adorned with a dazzling topaz. Finally, the Original One creates a devilish being to observe and punish those Mortals who rebel and cause misery in their lives, as well as watch over the process of Death. This ‘Dark Lord’ is named ‘Temp’ as an antithesis to his previous creation, as well as meaning damnation is the same tongue. Temp is clad in dull, grey armour that covers his entire being and carries a grey wand adorned with a gold-encrusted jewel.  
  
His creations complete, he finally decides on a title for them all, settling for a portmanteau of two words in Mortal tongue. One, meaning ‘bearer of Magic’ and another meaning ‘pinnacle of profession’. He names them: Archmages. He creates domains for them to rule over: The Overworld, a domain of Life, where the Mortals reside; Heaven, where the good Souls ascend to; and The Underworld, where evil Souls are punished for their misdeeds. As they descend into the Mortal Planes on a particularly well-lived planet called Earth, the Original One notices for the first time that there are other beings, even more powerful than he, occupying his Universe. They seem to equal the Void’s sentience in power, perhaps being of the same type. His final thought as a being of matter, not flesh, is that he would like to meet these beings.

* * *

And meet them he did, one by one, they were discovered by the Archmages, as they began to catalogue their knowledge about the Universe and its denizens. They call themselves ‘Eternals’ and are personifications of concepts – often Mortal interpretations of said concepts. First was Lord Mortis, a being of bones, dressed entirely in a cape as black as deepest space and wielding a scythe sharp enough to cleave Souls in two. He was the Eternal of Death. Next was the Guardian of Memories, aptly named Memoria. She appears as a light pink avian being, coated in feathers with four wings sprouting from her back, always carrying the same orb said to hold ‘the fountain of the past’. Finally, came Ouroboros, a dark violet being seeming always to be connected to the essence of the ground itself, with images of stars and galaxies swirling around his form. He was the Eternal of Endlessness or Infinity.  
  
With the Eternals on his side, the Original One turned once more to the Void. This time he named it an Eternal: ‘Nothing’, personification of the Void itself. There was no doubt in his mind that Nothing was the greatest threat to everything ever created and that it must be repelled at all costs. The Archmages began plotting together a way to defeat Nothing, but none of them could think of a way; the Void was simply too powerful for them to defeat with any sense of finality. However, fortune smiled on them as The King discovered a reclusive Mage in The Overworld. Boasting that he could trap anything in anywhere, the Mage – known as The Dark Jailer from his dark-red attire and chains wrapped around him constantly – challenged The King to test his skills. Eventually, The King triumphed and he gladly recruited the Jailer to the Archmages’ cause, explaining his plan to seal Nothing away in its own domain for eternity.  
  
Unfortunately, fate gives with one hand and takes with the other. The Original Archmage, having become so obsessed with defeating Nothing had taken to visiting a site where the boundaries between the Universe and the Void were thinner, in the hopes that ideas would come to him. All that came to him was the incessant whispering of Nothing. Now a creature of flesh, the Original One was susceptible to corruption and slowly became nothing more than a pawn of the Void. The King discovered his creator’s corrupted and weakened state one day, and managed to fend off the immediate attack before retreating to inform his fellows. The Archmages rallied and bore arms against their creator and, in a cruel twist of fate, the Jailer’s chains bound the Original One to the Void, where he could do no more harm to the Universe.  
  
And so, the Original Archmage lay there, defeated by his own creations and sealed away with the very being he was created to protect against.  
  
It appeared Nothing had won after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Characters/terminology:  
> The Original Archmage/the Original One: The first life and the first being. Creator of almost everything, currently corrupted and sealed away in the Void  
> Nothing: Personification of the Void  
> The King: Archmage of Life, ruler of The Overworld  
> Mept, Light Lord: Archmage of the Afterlife, ruler of Heaven  
> Temp, Dark Lord: Archmage of Death, ruler of The Underworld  
> Lord Mortis: Personification of Death  
> Memoria: Personification of Memories and the Past  
> Ouroboros: Personification of Infinity and Endlessness  
> The Dark Jailer: An extremely powerful Mage that sealed away the Original One in the Void
> 
> Archmage: Extremely powerful Magic user, created by The Original One  
> Eternal: Being that personifies a concept or location, cannot be destroyed or killed.  
> Void: The vast nothingness beyond our Universe  
> The Overworld: The realm of Life ruled by The King and inhabited by Mortals  
> Mortal: A creature that can die of old age  
> Immortal: A creature that cannot die of old age


	2. Divide and Conquer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Days, months, years pass since the corruption and sealing of their creator and the Archmages begin to wane in strength due to the loss.

Temp arrives back in The Underworld after meeting with his fellow Archmages. The meeting had proposed a drastic concept, like that employed by their late creator. It involved sealing a part of their essence into two beings, rendering them unable to be killed or destroyed while either of those two beings existed. It was an innovative concept, but Temp had his doubts, even given the King’s immense power, it would be hard to pull off. Still, Temp wouldn’t shirk his duty and decided he would come up with his two names quicker than either of the other two. Looking around, he saw the Demons working hard as usual; Dark Mages entering and exiting the Magic School; Black Knights in their Barracks and duels echoing from the Arena. Which ones would he choose, there were almost too many choices. Pulled out of his reverie by a familiar voice to his left, Temp turned to see Umbra – his Black Knight Captain, and loyal friend – at his side. Clad in the trademark obsidian-black armour and helmet of the Black Knights and with a similarly coloured cloak and sword at his back, Umbra certainly looked the part.

“Dare I ask what monstrosities were discussed in the meeting? You seem even more out of it than usual, Lord.” He said, walking in step with Temp.

“I have been given much to think on, Umbra. The King has bid me choose two beings to give a portion of my power so that I may become stronger and a harder target for the accursed Void.” Temp replied, smiling as he saw Umbra’s eyes go wide at the prospect.

“Has His Highness gone mad?! This plan seems like suicide given what happened to the Orig-” Umbra quickly stopped himself, before he could say the name now forbidden across the land. Temp laughed at the exasperated captain before continuing.

“While I understand your concern, it is more magically sound than it seems. Perhaps, if you were chosen, you would better understand the process?” Again, Umbra’s eyes almost bulged out of their barely visible sockets.

“Y-you would think of bestowing upon me that honour, Lord? I am speechless!” He protested.

“Relax, Umbra; I have come no closer to my decision. Mostly likely it will take many weeks before I am ready to choose the two who I believe are worthy,” Temp assured his friend. “Perhaps you have ideas that you would be willing to share?”

“Well…the most obvious choice would be to go for the most powerful warrior in each discipline, as these...” Umbra trailed off looking for a word to describe the position

“Lieutenants, we call them.” Temp added helpfully

“These Lieutenants are supposed to take pieces of your power so that you are immortal until they die. Power equals power, no matter what kind of course.”

“Wise words Umbra,” Temp said, mulling over the ideas presented. “This would mean I select Tenebris and yourself.” At the mention of his name, the current head of the Dark Mages, Tenebris, appeared at Temp’s side.

“You called, my Lord?” He drawled. It was known only to a select few, Umbra included, that Temp was not fond of Tenebris, thinking him lazy and untrustworthy. However, at the current time, power dictates position in the Underworld and Tenebris was certainly powerful.

“Ah, Tenebris, perfect timing. Umbra, if you could explain what I told you to Tenebris, I must be off.”

“M’Lord.” Umbra and Tenebris echoed, bowing. Umbra began explaining the details of Lieutenant-ship as Temp headed off to give this task some dedicated thought.

* * *

Mept’s task was easier than Temp’s as he already trusted both his Paladin Commander, Lux, and head of the Light Mages, Ultima, enough for them to become his Lieutenants. Summoning them to the Cathedral that housed his throne in Heaven, Mept hoped to persuade them they were the best choices for the part. Escorted by some of the Angels, Lux entered first, bright white Paladin armour and sword gleaming with his piercing blue eyes in the sunlight as he walked in. Ultima arrived second, a middle-aged looking man garbed in the white robes of a Light Mage with the same coloured eyes as Lux. He carried his white wood wand akin to a walking stick, although being careful not to damage the opal on top of it.

“We accept.” They both said in unison, without a moment’s hesitation. “Our first priority lies with you, Lord. Ever and always.” Lux added.

“I expected nothing less from you two. At least I know that I made the correct decision. Now go, your duties still await.” The two Lieutenants-to-be bowed and exited the Cathedral, leaving Mept to his thoughts.

* * *

As it had been previously decided that The King would only have one Lieutenant, due to him being the most powerful of all the Archmages, his task was the easiest. However, he still had to make a choice, even if it was only one. There was one other problem that this posed, in that he would have to bind a Mortal human as opposed to an Immortal Demon or Angel. He hoped this would not cause any complications.

The King decided to regularly observe the training of his Royal Guard and choose based on who he deemed best out of the recruits. Assuming that he would simply find a powerful enough soldier currently training some of the new recruits, he naturally veered more towards the experienced soldiers than the recruits. Yet, he was pleasantly surprised when he found incredible potential in a recruit named Colt.

Colt was, to put it lightly, an odd man. He constantly wore a tattered leather hat to match his leather garments and seemed to take absolutely nothing seriously. He had an open red jacket over his armour and holstered his two crossbows around his waist. For a new recruit, he was quite old, yet The King knew well that age did not provide an accurate descriptor of power or expertise.

Weeks passed, and Colt only grew in his fighting prowess, and eventually The King asked to meet with him privately. Honoured and very apprehensive, Colt arrived at The King’s quarters.

“Ah, Colt, you made it. I’m glad,” said The King, opening the door as Colt approached. Colt was ushered inside, and The King explained why he was here, although this would take a little more explaining than for the other two Archmages. “I would ask that you listen carefully to what I am about to say and think on it even more carefully. But, the most important thing is that you do not repeat any of this to anyone else, is that clear?”

“I, y-yes, Yer Majesty.”

“Good. Firstly, although it is relatively widely known that I am a Mage, it is not as widely known that I am what is known as an Archmage: An Immortal being of immense magical power created to govern a certain realm, in this case the realm of Life.” The King checked to see if Colt had understood the first big dump of information and was surprised to see him barely restraining laughter. “Is something the matter?”

“Ahah, nothing personal, Yer Majesty. It’s just that, for a joke, this one’s pretty funny, hahah.”

The King looked slightly dismayed, but not too surprised at Colt’s disbelief. However, as always, he had a plan for this kind of reception.

“You think this is all in jest? That I call you all the way up here simply to tell a particularly funny joke?” he asked.

“Well, the alternative…” Colt trailed off, as The King drew his wand.

“The alternative, Colt, is so much more fun.” He said, and, with a flick of his wand, the walls of the room appeared to fall away, and they were left floating in mid-air. Then, even reality seemed to zoom away, leaving a dark void surrounding them both. The King smiled, reaching one arm out as a large, poisonous Serpent arose from the blackness, circling around him. His other arm beckoned forth a large, flaming Salamander. Finally, a huge Wyvern burst up from behind him, icy breath trickling out onto whatever sort of floor was holding them in place.

Colt was speechless.

“This, and so much more, I can do. Now you’ve had a taste, a feel, of my power, do you believe me?” He asked, and Colt nodded, hastily. Then, in an instant, they were back, sitting in The King’s quarters. “Good, good. Then I shall continue.” The King cleared his throat and went on. “As Archmages, we have a duty to protect the Universe – which essentially, is everything that exists – and its denizens against the threat of The Void, which I am forbidden to tell you any more about. Unfortunately, this is easier said than done and we have come to an agreement that we require vessels for our power, and loyal beings to help us in this fight. As you may have surmised by now, I believe that you are the right person to help me in this role; sufficiently powerful but with much room to grow.” The King finished his explanation, looking to Colt for an answer.

“I appreciate the honour, Yer Majesty but as you yerself said, I’m only a Mortal. What’ll ya do when I kick the bucket?”

“Obviously, this possibility was known to us so we decided for this one instance it would be appropriate to remove the burdens of Mortality from your Soul, making you Immortal. But be warned, eternity is as much a curse as it is a blessing, so choose wisely. I shall give you two days to think on it before making your decision. Good luck, Colt.” The King got up, showing Colt out.

“Two days eh, Yer Majesty?” Colt said, after exiting the Castle, to no one in particular. “This one’ll be a doozy.”

Two days later, Colt returned with his decision: two words that would change the rest of his Immortal life.

“I accept.”

* * *

A few days after Colt had made his decision, there was unrest brewing in The Underworld. It was common knowledge that the three most powerful Mages in the Underworld were: Temp, his Chief Mage, Tenebris, and an extremely powerful Rank 10 Mage known as Shadow. Due to Shadow’s immense power and Temp’s overall distrust of Tenebris – thinking him quick to backstab and only out for his own gain – most Demons and Dark Mages began to think there may be a leadership battle for position of Chief Mage and, if there was, no one had any idea who would win. Some sided with Tenebris, preferring someone powerful and who had already been able to lead them for this long. Others sided with Shadow, echoing Temp’s sentiments and wanting some change in The Underworld. Usually, Temp would have kept himself neutral, not wanting to add more fuel to the ever-growing fire but, unfortunately, he had already made his decision about who would become his Lieutenants, and Tenebris was not one of them. He informed Umbra and Shadow of his choice, the later of whom was incredibly surprised and honoured that Temp trusted him over Tenebris. Still worrying over the growing tension, Temp headed to the Castle with Mept to report their choices.

Heading into the room in the Castle designated for Archmage meetings, they sat down, each reporting their choices. Satisfied they had made the right decisions, The King explained what would happen next.

“Now we have made our choices, the next step is to actually give them the part of our power. Having thought on it for the past few weeks, I have come up with an idea. I created objects I call ‘Seals’, discs of metal with engravings to represent our domains. These Seals can be used to catalyse the binding spell, making it safer and more likely to actually succeed.”

“Yes, I was wondering how we would go about this. The solution seems elegant enough that I trust it will work.” Mept said, Temp agreeing. The King produced three metal discs: one engraved with a demon’s wing; one engraved with an angel’s wing; and the final one engraved with two interlocking dragon’s heads.

“Take these Seals and may your rituals succeed.” The King said, bidding farewell to his fellow Archmages.

Colt was bound to The King in secret, not wanting to alert or scare any mortals to what was truly going on. Mept held a private ceremony, inviting trusted, powerful Angels to watch Lux and Ultima being bound. Temp’s binding ceremony, however, was a different story altogether.

* * *

Calling Umbra and Shadow once more, Temp explained about The King’s plan with the Seal and what the binding ceremony would entail. Yet, he was still unsure about what to do with the two factions of his Mages. One siding with Tenebris, one with Shadow.

“If you would hear my opinion, Lord,” Umbra began, “There is no Mage that sits like you – neutral. Whatever happens, you will anger one faction or the other, however, the longer you do not speak or act, the more support you lose from both sides.”

“I agree,” said Shadow, “You should go forward with this decision, perhaps even make the ceremony public, rallying the support of those standing with me. Afterwards…” he paused, “I am afraid we will just have to take what comes, it appears conflict is inevitable at this point.”

“I thank you for your counsel. I shall heed your advice and publicly hold the ceremony, damned be the consequences!” Temp declared. “Umbra!”

“Yes, Lord?”

“Do I have the support of the Black Knights?” he asked.

“Ever and always, Lord.”

“Then, with Shadow’s followers, I believe we can win whatever war Tenebris throws at us. I must admit, a part of me hopes he decides to rebel so I have an excuse to exile him. But, for now, you two must prepare for the future. I shall announce the ceremony for tomorrow.” Taken slightly by surprise at the nearness of the ceremony, Umbra and Shadow bow, hastily leaving to prepare.

The next day, Demons, Black Knights and Dark Mages from all around the Underworld gathered in the Throne Room to await the knowledge of who Temp had chosen for the role of Lieutenants. After the crowd appeared to cease growing, Temp walked out, addressing his people as Umbra and Shadow waited in the crowd to be called upon.

“Temp always seems to do all these things with no shortage of spectacle.” Umbra whispered to Shadow beside him.

“I must confess, I long held the belief that no matter what he says, he secretly enjoys it.” Shadow whispered back, and they continued listening until Temp finished his address and called upon them to approach, causing a small uproar in Tenebris’ faction of Mages.

“Umbra, Shadow. Are you ready?” Temp asked them. They nodded, taking Temp’s Seal in hand. “Then, let the ceremony commence.” The Seal began glowing a dark, violet light as the two began speaking the words to the Ritual of Binding in perfect unison.

“I, Umbra/Shadow, vow to serve The Dark Lord for as long as I am able. I accept the burden of His power and receive it gratefully. I vow my services to the forces of order against the forces of chaos. My Soul for the Dark Lord; my body for the cause!” At the sacred ritual’s completion, the Seal erupted into dark, glowing light, power flowing from Temp into both of his now-Lieutenants. The crowd applauded, only to be cut off by angry shouting from within it.

“This is a farce!” cried Tenebris, livid at not being chosen, “You choose that usurper over me, one who has already proven himself?!”

“Be silent, Tenebris! The only thing you have proven yourself is not worthy of my trust. Now, I see my decision was the correct one.” Temp yelled back, wand drawn in readiness. “If you wish to embarrass yourself further, I am fully ready to fight you!”

“I shall not rise to your bluff, old man. I shall return when you least expect it and make you regret your choice.” Tenebris turned and walked out, followed by a quarter of the crowd – his supporters – as the rest dispersed and went back to their daily duties. Temp turned, sighing, to Umbra and Shadow

“I feel I must congratulate you, but not now. Consider this your first challenge as Lieutenants. We’ll face what comes. Together.”

* * *

Deep in the recesses of The Void, captured in Nothing’s thrall, the Original One observed. He observed the unrest and observed the binding of the Lieutenants.

“Well, well. Looks like our friends have made adjustments from my absence.” He said, voice echoing deep into Nothing’s cavities. “Perhaps we should make some adjustments of our own.” Thrusting a hand out, he began manipulating the essences of the Void, two shapes forming beside him. One, a black, rubbery looking being, white theatrical mask permanently affixed to his face. The other, a short, stocky and bony figure, surrounded by grey flames adorned with dark purple robes and a dark purple wand to match. “Façade, Nihilus. We are going to have some fun together.”

And then, floating there, looking down on his creations, the Original One began to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Characters/terminology:  
> Umbra: Temp's Black Knight Captain and Lieutenant  
> Tenebris: Temp's previous Chief Mage before he was succeeded by Shadow  
> Shadow: Temp's current Chief Mage and Lieutenant  
> Lux: Mept's Paladin Commander and Lieutenant  
> Ultima: Mept's Chief Mage and Lieutenant  
> Colt: The King's Lieutenant  
> Façade: The Original Archmage's Lieutenant  
> Nihilus: The Original Archmage's Lieutenant and Chief Mage
> 
> Lieutenant: An Eternal servant of their respective Archmage and bearer of a portion of their power. The Archmage cannot die until their lieutenants are killed.  
> Seal: A disc of metal used in Binding Ceremonies and as a symbol of an Archmage's authority  
> Demon: A denizen of the Underworld  
> Black Knight: A melee soldier of the Underworld  
> Dark Mage: A Mage of the Underworld  
> Angel: A denizen of Heaven  
> Paladin: A melee soldier of Heaven  
> Light Mage: A Mage of Heaven  
> Royal Guard: Elite Mortal soldiers that protect The King


End file.
